


Run-off

by CacoPhoniA



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, drunk gay boys, haru wears his bathing suit everywhere, i dont know where this came from, theres some sweet stuff in there, this is rly short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacoPhoniA/pseuds/CacoPhoniA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't your shower or your bathroom, but Haru's in it, stripped down to the bathing suit he still insists on wearing under his clothes after all of these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run-off

**Author's Note:**

> I need to finish Mockingbird and begin other projects, but I wanted to put this up.

This isn't your shower or your bathroom, but Haru's in it, stripped down to the bathing suit he still insists on wearing under his clothes after all of these years. He has his eyes closed, arms awkwardly wrapped around himself as he lifts his face to the steaming spray, and even though the water is hot enough to make the pale skin on his neck and chest pink, Haru looks more relaxed than you've ever really seen him.

You glance at the open shower curtain and the plastic cup filled a quarter of the way up with an unknown liquid sitting on the side of the tub, and you know that part of his relaxed demeanor must be due to the alcohol running in his system. 

You have plenty of it running through you at the moment as well, seeing as the room is tilting this way and that as you stare at the tiny drops of water spraying off of him and reflecting in the dim light of this bathroom. The rooms spins a bit more violently when you look at him, and you reach out your hand, steadying yourself on the wall next to you. 

 

Loud laughter sounds from farther down the hallway, alerting you that you're both still at this party you didn't even feel much like going to, and you unsteadily step forward, shoes squeaking on the wet floor. You nudge the door shut with your foot and slide down to the floor, sitting against it.

He still hasn't noticed you're there, and is nearly motionless in the water, swaying a bit with his lowered sense of balance. You note the way his eyebrows are lowered in complete relaxation, mouth slack and slightly open. His lips are wet, and you feel your cheeks heat up.

 

"Haru-chan." You mumble a little more quietly than you would've liked. Still, he hears you, and sluggishly turns his head to look at you. His eyelids are lowered, and you can only see half of his ocean-like eyes irises. You wonder if you should wave and then correct your thoughts, seeing as that's probably the most stupid thing you've thought all night.

He doesn't say anything in response and his hands come away from his torso, instead reaching out and cupping some of the falling water in his hands while he still looks at you. Maybe he's sleep-walking, you think stupidly, but you don't remember seeing him passed out anywhere an hour or two ago. You dissmiss it as another stupid thought, and offer him a smile instead.

 

The smile he returns yours with makes you want to drown yourself in the few puddles of water on the linoleum just to extinguish the fire that breaks out across your cheeks and ears, but unfortunately the puddles are too shallow to do this, and you don't really don't want to look away from him anyway. He's smiling with all his teeth for once, and it reminds you of when you were small, small enough that Haru didn't trap his emotions away.

"Makoto." He says simply. The smile reaches his voice, and you wish you could record it and repeat it over and over. The slow, sweet tone of his voice reminds you of when he wakes up on Saturdays, half-awake and nearly stumbling, telling you "Good morning."

 

His cupped hands overflow with water and it begins to run down his digits and onto the floor of the shower. Once again his attention is returned to the water, but he talks to you as he looks at the water.

"You should come in."

 

Shaking your head, you force out a small laugh that you hope sounds more natural to him than it did to you.

 

"I don't wear my suit underneath everything like you do, Haru."

"So? Just get in with your clothes."

 

It's not a very good idea, you think, but Haru looks over at you with this young, light look, a small smile curling on the edges of his mouth and eyes nearly sparkling like the sun on the ocean, and that's all the convincing you really need. 

So, you get up, almost fall down removing your shoes and socks, and step into the spray beside Haru. It's sort of cold, since you're not all the way in the water, but the pleased look on Haru's face is enough to make up the soaked cuffs of your jeans and shirt. 

"There." 

 

He nods and looks up at you, his face relaxing even more, if that were possible. His hands are still full of water, you notice, and look down at them, how they overflow with water to spatter on both of your feet.

He notices you looking, and without warning, raises his arms, trickling the water on the top of your head. 

 

You're not sure whether you should sigh or smile, but Haru doesn't seem to notice if you do or not. His eyes follow the water dripping down your forehead and cheeks, mouth still slightly open and showing off those lips are the color of coral and the pearly tips of his teeth, and once again you find that your face is flushing entirely too much for you to be comfortable. It's not as if you can help it all that much; Haru's eyes are simply too  _pretty,_ and the way he flutters his eyelashes as he watches you is enough to make your heart stutter.

He smiles at you again and your thoughts just stop. 

 

You're too drunk and so is he, but he's too  _beautiful_ for you not to, so you lean forward, pressing your lips against his wet cheek. The water from the spray runs down your temples and face as you linger, but you don't care. If Haru remembers this in the morning, you'll tell him you blacked out. 

It's no magic moment like in films, and leaning down like this is horribly awkward with your wet shirt sagging and Haru nearly stepping on your foot, but it's good enough, and Haru doesn't stiffen under your touch. You can feel his cheek lifting again in a smile, and his hand finds your wrist, loosely holding it. 

 

This isn't your shower, and your brain isn't at it's best on a functioning level and neither is Haru's, but everything's very nice right now, and that's all you can bring yourself to care about, and content yourself with resting your forehead on Haru's wet shoulder.

He in turn places his hand on the middle of your back, pulling you in, and it's all you really need.


End file.
